User talk:Tim Thomason/The Archive of 2005
Welcome Message from Gvsualan --Alan del Beccio 05:05, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Thanks for the welcome template Alan! I've been here for a little while, but I guess you just don't like red links.--Tim Thomason 08:20, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Ha, yeah, I saw that after I added the message when I checked out your contributions. --Alan del Beccio 08:25, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) Glad to Help from T smitts Glad I could help out with the sehlat picture. In the future, though, if you're looking for a specific image, I'd suggest looking through some sites to find it yourself before requesting it here. Try TrekPulse, Trekdnes, or Stenterprise. And if all else fails, try Google as well.--T smitts 03:54, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Thanks for the heads up, but I was looking for a screen capture from someone's DVD/video collection. I don't like to go around taking pictures from other's sites, whether I have permission or not. Anyways, I figured that the Sehlat article deserves a picture of the "live-action" CGI creature, since the creators went out of their way to bring back a once-mentioned, once-animated Vulcan creature from 30 years ago. Thanks again, for the quick response and picture.--Tim Thomason 04:05, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Births and deaths No problem; in fact, I'm about to help out with the months of September through December as soon as I'm done adding something to the immediate deletions page. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:53, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I'll be starting at December, btw, in case you've already started w/ September. :) --From Andoria with Love 11:56, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::I just finished searching for November; if you want, I'll lay off and let you search for October, or I can go ahead and do it. Write me back and lemme know what you think. --From Andoria with Love 12:28, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::I just completed updating the November lists, and you are now clear to update October. Enjoy! :) --From Andoria with Love 12:38, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) ::::PS - I hope you didn't start on the list already and are still searching, or else there may be an editng conflict. Good luck. --From Andoria with Love 12:41, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) thanks Thanks for sending that message to register (User talk:64.4.122.87), but I already have an account. I was just too lazy to log in. :P--Kross 22:07, 14 Aug 2005 (UTC) Thrax I'm just inquiring here, but are you absolutely sure there is a Thrax (Klingon)? I could only find him listed on the Klingons page. Tough Little Ship 11:32, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) Categories It might be easier to categorize most of the pages you've been categorizing with a bot, especially if you are getting this names from a list page. Just request Kobi to use Morn to categorize the page Humans, Performers, etc and it will save you a lot of time and keep from clogging up the recent changes page -- seeing as you've only made it partially through first name "D". --Alan del Beccio 16:03, 27 Aug 2005 (UTC) 2-named Aliens Interesting chart you've got goint on your second page. I, too, have often been bugged by the writers apparent indecision in gibing individuals from an alien species two names or just one. If you're interested, I thought I'd offer my own thoughts on this: *Cardassians: I think we've seen enough 2-named individuals to assume Cardassians have both given and family names as humans do. :One oddity, seems to be that Gul Madred's daughter did not appear to have her father's last name, though there might be a fairly simple explanation to this: There are many examples of humans with two first names ("Mary Sue", "Bobby Joe", etc.) It's possible, this is the case with Jil Orra, in which case she DOES carry her father's name and her full name would be Jill Orra Madred. :Another little note: I find it interesting that everyone seems to assume that S.G. are Dukat's first and middle initials. He indentified himself as "Dukat, S.G." in a log at the start of "A Time to Stand" though S.G. could just as easily stand for some sort of title, such as Senior Gul or Supreme Gul (in keeping with the fact that Dukat still called himself a Gul even after he became the leader of Cardassia). *Andorians: With the name Ghee P'Trell, the Andorians weren't really established until "Enterprise" so writers might be forgiven for not sticking to any sort of naming pattern with them on the earlier shows. :With the name Thy'lek Shran, it's a bit of a glaring error, however, since by that point the Andorians HAD been established. (As cool as it sounds, I prefer to disgregard it.) Also, keep in mind, this name was only used in Archer's bio in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II". While there are many aspects of this bio I like (I like the idea of Arhcer going on to become C in C of Starfleet, ambassador to Andoria, Fed President, and dying 1 day after the launch of the Enterprise 1701, for example), but some aspects need to be taken with a grain of salt: Mike Sussman, who wrote both the episode and the bio has admitted there's a few errors in it. *Bolians: As with the Cardassians, I think we've seen enough 2-named ones to assumed they have both first and last names as well. *Trill: I believe it's been established that Trill have 2 names as well and joined Trills take the symbiont's name in place of their own last name. *I agree that Klingons, Romulans, and Ferengi typically have only one name, so writers who give them two really aren't paying attention. *I think Spock once said he had a last name but humans generally couldn't pronounce it (Amanda also said she could, after many years of practice). This opens up a bit of a can of worms since NO Vulcan has ever actually given a family name and that would mean they've always used their given name when using titles (i.e Commander Tuvok, Captain Sopek, etc.) Also, T'Lar addressed Sarek and McCoy as "Sarek, child of Skon" and "McCoy, son of David" respectively in Star Trek III. :I prefer to see the idea of Vulcan family names swept under the rug with such other irreconsilable ideas a Data's "class of '78" line and the huge differences between Trills on TNG and DS9. *If you want to add to the chart, I believe no Vidiian had more than one name with the exception of Denara Pel. *Also B'Elanna Torres had an apostrophe in her name as well. Well, I think I rambled on enough. Later!--T smitts 00:49, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re:2-named Aliens, etc. I agree with most of what you said, but there's a few things I should point out: * Cardassians: Frankly it's almost impossible to find many examples of 2 major Cardassian characters in the same family, though I think we can make some educated guess based on what we have seen: :No, Enabran Tain and Elim Garak did not have the same last name, despite being father and son but there's some simple explanations for this: 1) Tain was introduced in "The Wire", almost certainly long before the creative decision was made to make him Garak' father. 2) Garak said in "The Dogs of War" that Tain couldn't acknowledge Garak as his son publicly because he was head of the Obsidian Order, so it makes sense that he would take a different name. (Most likely this means if Garak had been acknowldged by his father, his name would have been Elim Tain) :For the record, I believe it's generally accepted that Illiana and Tekeney Ghemor had the same last name. :In the case of Jil Orra, I would first point out that the Cardassians were still relatively unestablished at this point. DS9 had not aired yet and the Cardassians had only appeared twice before "Chain of Command, Part I" and "Part II" It's always been common to give aliens-of-the-week only one name to highlight their alienness. That being said, I did suggest above that like some human names (like Billy Bob Thornton, for example), some Cardassian given names might be a blending of two names, which may be the case with Jil Orra, which would make her full name Jil Orra Madred. :In any case, I think we have enough to assume Cardassians have a given name and a family name. * Romulans: I suppose it's possible that Romulans might have adopted both given and surnames, though only four known out of all Romulan characters (one of which is from a movie considered by many to be apocryphal) lends me to consider this the exception rather than the rule. (Speaking of Hoshi, I do think it would have been a nice touch if, in "Minefield", she had made some passing comment that the Romulan language reminded her a little bit of ancient Vulcan, don't you?) * Klingons: It's not implausible, but ,really, when have you known Klingons to be indecisive? ;) : I'm glad, though, that someone agrees with me on Arne Darvin almost certainly NOT being his real name. Besides being two names, it's also decidedly un-Klingon sounding, though he was probably referred to as such in "Trials..." since that's now the name long associated with him in fandom. * Ferengi: Par being a Ferengi rank? Hmmm... Never thought of that... * Andorians: Frankly I'm just a tad skeptical of the 2-names-but-neither-is-a-family-name theory for most species, especially the more established ones. Also for the "different characters with the same name" chart, I'm not sure if this counts but there's been a couple of T'Pel's. One was Tuvok's wife, while another was the alias of a Romulans spy posing as a Vulcan ambassador. Starship class templates I appreciate your offer but I'm not sure I'll do any more as they weren't so warmly received.--Scimitar 11:37, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Re: Symposium No, it actually wasn't shorted at all - Sisko mentions the name once in his log, but it never comes up again. I just shortened it by habit, then I left it as A-S-S because I'm immature and found it amusing. :) I took it out now though. --Schrei 00:33, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Oh, apparently someone else got there before I hit submit. Well, Shran took it out then, but I was about to do it myself. :P --Schrei 00:34, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *:You're welcome. :D --From Andoria with Love 02:06, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Immediate deletions Sorry about that, I didn't realize they had been previously posted and removed from the immediate deletions page. I also didn't realize that non-canon pages should be posted on the Vfd page, but will remember that in the future. Again, my apologies for the confusion. --From Andoria with Love 01:33, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Multiple Characters/One Species/One Actor I like this table. If you're interested, here's a few to add: Vulcans: Michael Ensign, Alexander Enberg, and Robin Curtis each played 2. Klingons: Vaughn Armstrong, John Kenton Shull, and J.G. Hertzler each played 3. Brian Thompson, Carlos Carrasco, John Schuck, Charles Cooper,John Cothran, Jr., John Lendale Bennett, Marc Worden, Christopher Darga, and Wayne Grace all played 2. Romulans: John Fleck, Carolyn Seymour, and Alan Scarfe each played 2. Jem'Hadar: Paul S. Eckstein played 2. Changelings: J.G. Hertzler played 2 (sort of). Cardassians: Marc Alaimo and Vaughn Armstrong each played 2. Talaxians: Rob LaBelle played 2. Kazon: John Gegenhuber played 2. Benzites: John Putch played 2 but the resemblance was intentional and might not count. (Also, I wonder if Neelix as a Ferengi from "False Profits" might be worth adding to the Ferengi) Forgot to add Michael Dorn played 2 Klingons as well but they were probably meant to be related as well and may not count. Comment on my Second Page from 1985 I think you spend too much time on this 1985 05:02, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) One slight note John Gegenhuber played Surat of the Kazon-Mostral in "Maneuvers" and "Alliances". (also check out my new user subpage here. --T smitts 14:55, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) Your second page actually turned out to be quite useful (!) After reading the comments on the User page talk page, I thought I'd see what all the fuss was about! Some of the images you've included here haven't been fully integrated into the MA wiki web. For example, I've just had a look, and the Peter Slutsker, Tracy Walter and Christopher Darga pictures would be very useful for their actor pages (especially Image:Vorok.jpg). Perhaps they would be slightly easier to see if you reduced the size of the pictures, this would also save space. Zsingaya 19:30, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Why do you remove the stuff from your subpage? --Memory 23:49, 9 Sep 2005 (UTC) Templates i like your work with the ship templates and had to say something, since you're half of the recent changes list. :-) keep it up. Makon 03:42, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :someone else maybe came up with it, but you made it a reality. good job. Makon 04:33, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Jack Crusher I left a question at Talk:Starfleet operations division personnel regard Jack's service in the ops division, just wondering what the reference was. Good catch on adding Janeway to the sciences division list, btw -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 01:51, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Re: Nominations for administratorship I did this on the nominations page as well, but I wanted to personally thank you for the nomination to become an admin. At the risk of sounding like an Oscar acceptance speech, it was a real surprise to me, but I really appreciate your faith and support. Again, many thanks. :) You like me... you really like me! --From Andoria with Love 02:46, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) :PS: And you're right, it would defininately make it easier to go vandal hunting. ;) Thanks again for your faith, support and consideration. --From Andoria with Love 08:28, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Federation President article Regarding your edit to the Federation President, that's what I was going to do, as well, but I didn't think the current position of Jon Archer's image looked right; there's a big gap in the text between Archer and the president in 2286. But I guess it looks okay; I'm gonna add some background text to the Archer section to fill in that gap. Oh, and good job, by the way. ;) --From Andoria with Love 06:28, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) Spock or Scotty? Who's better at physics? "I believe there was a scene where Spock said that Mr. Scott would be much better at physics than he was, can't seem to find the episode though." Actually, Spock said Scotty was a better engineer, particularly where it concerned antiquated nuclear reactors. It was from "Devil In the Dark"-TOS Nevertheless, Spock was invaluable in helping to solve engineering problems on occasion, like fixing the new warp drive in "Star Trek: The Motion Picture." --Mike Nobody 05:13, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Non-Klingon speakers of Klingonese About your additions to the "Non-Klingon speakers of Klingonese" section. I did not imply that all characters who've spoken Klingon are fluent in the language. Arturis- nice catch He's a quick study, but it's doubtful he memorized the entire vocabulary. Dax- I'm assuming you mean Curzon Dax (and by default, probably Jadzia Dax and Ezri Dax). It would be nice if you can specify your source though. Of course. EMH- You probably mean The Doctor. Was he trying to "connect" with B'Elanna or something? The EMH program includes Universal Translator software. VOY: "Gravity" James T. Kirk- I thought he hated Klingons. When did he learn it? Star Trek VI?? He learned enough to say "Beam me up" to Maltz in "Star Trek III: The Search For Spock" Jean-Luc Picard- Okay, he was the arbiter of succession and all that, but did he specifically speak Klingon? I mean first-hand, not just some quote or words he had to remember. "Success" to Worf in "Redemption". And, yes, he was Arbitor of Succession. When did Janeway learn Klingon? Sato was a quick study, too, but hardly fluent. Also, Klingonese was only used in the original series once "The Trouble With Tribbles" After that the language was referred to as "Klingon". They're slightly interchangable. But, it would have been understandable if Korax had difficulty translating to English. On a side note, Spock referred to "Ah, your Earth emotions." in "Where No Man Has Gone Before." So maybe his odd remark implied he wasn't yet entirely fluent in English, either. Categorizing starbases No!! please don't categorize those! Morn has already been assigned that job! Kobi just hasnt gotten to that yet. Please attempt to leave as much categorizing to morn as possible. If anything just create list pages to give/link to Kobi/morn for him to categorize. Thanks! --Alan del Beccio 09:18, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) *I'm sorry about that. At first, I was just sorting out the 2-digit starbases. Then I noticed a bunch were missing, and to make categorizing the 3 digit ones easier for Morn or whatever, I decided to add all of the 1 or 2 digit starbases (Starbase 2 thru 97). Again, sorry about that, I'll make sure to check Kobi and Morn's user pages before categorizing things like this in the future.--Tim Thomason 09:29, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Dude, I wasn't yelling at you, I just wanted to catch you as fast as I could because I hadn't checked the recent changes lately and then suddenly there was a LOT of starbases on there, and I just wanted you to know that I had already submitted those to Kobi/Morn a few days ago. And actually I Was just about to write you when I got your mess to ask if you were interested in checking on "space stations"? I know its hard to define, but stations that clearly weren't described as starbases, which I guess would be science and research stations and so on, those still need to be located, and categorized and if you are interested, feel free to scrounge up a list. Thanks, and I apologize if I sounded edgy with you, like i said, it all about expedience. --Alan del Beccio 09:39, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC)